


Bragging Rights

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [20]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not even sure if this is allowed,” Peter told him.<br/>“A loving boyfriend making sure you get to school okay?” Wade’s eyes narrowed. “And if I run into some certain people who happen to bully a certain boyfriend and they hit a certain person’s fist during that interval,” he shrugged carelessly. “Well I can’t be held accountable for that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted "Spideypool high school au where Wade is Peters super tough biker boyfriend from another school who comes to school with Peter after he finds out Peters getting bullied."
> 
> I have no idea how American school schedules run I'm sorry. And I'm a uni student now so... I dunno I don't think Aussie high school timetables and American ones are the same but oh well...
> 
> I know this was supposed to be focussed on like action or whatever but it somehow turned out super fluffy? idk

Peter could feel all eyes on him.  
“You know,” he tried for the umpteenth time. “You don’t _have_ to do this.”  
Wade’s arm was heavy on his shoulders, smelling of the faux-leather jacket he was wearing, and the oil of his motorbike, as he lead him towards the school’s entrance.  
“I don’t _have_ to,” Wade said, pulling his closer to kiss the top of his head. “But I’m _going_ to.”  
Everyone was staring at them.  
Nerdy Peter Parker in the arms of… of… was the teenage biker gang stereotype still a thing? Cos Wade fit it perfectly. Tall, athletic, leather bound, Wade was _not_ the sort of guy Peter Parker should be found clinging to. If he should be found clinging to any guy at all.  
Well, he mused as Wade’s hand slipped into his pants’ back pocket, if there was any doubt about his sexuality in the school gossip it was gone now. Wade nuzzled against his head. _Utterly destroyed,_ Peter amended to himself as a group of girls giggled as they passed.  
“I’m not even sure if this is allowed,” Peter told him.  
“A loving boyfriend making sure you get to school okay?” Wade’s eyes narrowed. “And if I run into some certain people who happen to bully a certain boyfriend and they hit a certain person’s fist during that interval,” he shrugged carelessly. “Well I can’t be held accountable for that.”  
Peter groaned and wished they weren’t walking so he could bury his face into Wade’s chest and maybe do a bit of begging.  
_The_ _bullying_ , that’s what this was all about. He _knew_ Wade would overreact. Peter had been dealing with bullying all his life.  
Wade couldn’t stand a bully.  
They didn’t talk about it.  
But when Wade had come over unexpectedly on a particularly bad day….  
Well, there was no reasoning with him. And besides, if this helped Wade feel better about the whole thing, then it was a good thing. Wade had looked so _angry,_ and even angrier at Peter’s attitude towards it, as if Peter should be as outraged as Wade. It wasn’t as if Peter _was happy about it._  
It was high school. He’d been bullied all his life.  
But he had friends and a boyfriend, and a home and was well on his way to being class valedictorian if Gwen screwed up her next chem test.  
Life was good. Bullying was just… the challenge in his life?  
Okay, he hated being bullied. He hated getting in trouble when he stood up for himself. He hated the memory of his broken science project last year, the broken arm the year before.  
But _Wade could not take on his bullies._ The whole thing was ridiculous and stupid and-  
“Besides, it’s romantic,” Wade continued. “You showing me off. This is your moment to shine baby boy, you hit the jackpot in the boyfriend appointment. You’ve got a bunch of bragging rights all saved up.”  
Wade was being even more handsy than usual.  
“I think you’re the one who’s bragging,” Peter muttered.  
Wade chuckled in response. “ _Maybe_ ,” he told him. “But I’ve got a bunch of bragging saved up too.”  
Peter snorted as they entered the school corridors.  
“Besides, I’ve managed to hook the sexiest nerd in the world,” Wade continued. His hand slipped up Peter’s top to run across his abs. “ _Ripped_ ,” he sighed happily.  
Peter slapped his hand away, mindful of the looks he was getting.  
More giggles followed them.  
Wade was pouting. “I have a right to feel up my boyfriend,” he informed Peter.  
Peter sighed. “In private,” Peter clarified. “Alone.” He stepped to the side to get to his locker.  
Wade was wrapping against him again, breathing deeply against his hair as Peter opened his locker.  
“Ooh,” Wade purred. “The locker. A look into the secret heart of my beloved.”  
Peter groaned and hoped he wouldn’t buckle under the weight of Wade. Wade was a very cuddly person. He couldn’t see but he bet people were staring at them.  
Leather-clad Wade leaning on Puny Parker. What a sight.  
Wade was horrible at keeping to his stereotype, Peter mused as Wade reached out to rifle through his stuff.  
“No picture of me?” He actually sounded disappointed.  
“It’s the digital age,” Peter retorted. “I have pictures on my phone.”  
“Maybe I should get you some lewd ones,” Wade continued as if uninterrupted. “Something to think about during the war.”  
“This isn’t a war film,” Peter reminded him as he closed his locker. He turned to find himself caged by Wade’s hands on either side of him.  
Wade leant in and kissed him. “No,” Wade agreed. “High school drama. Much better. Less pining.”  
Peter laughed. “Pretty sure there’s more pining in dramas then war stories.”  
“Yes, but in war stories the love interest is always _so far away._ You’re right here,” Wade kissed his nose. “Much easier.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and slipped from his grasp. “Bio first,” he informed Wade. “Then maths,” he listed off. “Lunch, English, Chem, lunch, Physics.”  
Wade fell in step with him, taking his hand.  
Peter flushed. “You’re such a dork.”  
“A romantic dork,” he corrected, squeezing Peter’s hand.  
Peter wondered why he got out of bed that morning as he led Wade through the halls towards the science lab.  
The bell rang just as they arrived. “This is me,” Peter said as the rest of his class filed in.  
Wade kissed the side of his head. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  
XXX  


Wade _was_ waiting for him after class.  
Peter wasn’t sure that Wade would’ve waited that long, just to walk him to the next class. Peter also wasn’t sure what he’d been doing.  
He really hoped Wade hadn’t done anything weird or expulsion-worthy.  
Wade slung his arm over him again. “Dance right?”  
Peter blinked at him. “ _Maths,”_ he said slowly. “I have _maths_ now.”  
Wade blinked back at him. “ _Oh._ I thought that was weird,” he admitted.  


XXX  
  
Wade took a bite out of his apple.  
Peter glared at him. “That’s mine.”  
Wade smiled and held out the apple. “I’m happy to share,” he purred.  
Peter bit into his sandwich pointedly. Wade was already draping his legs over Peter’s. Sharing an apple would blot his already tarnished reputation.  
He didn’t have the heart to chide him though. He wasn’t sure what Wade had been doing for the past two hours, but Wade had waited for him, and that was something.  
Wade shot a group of girls a smile and a wink as they passed.  
Peter groaned and elbowed him in the stomach. “What happened to showing me off?”  
Wade was all puppy eyes. “I’m helping you show me off,” he insisted, kissing him gently. “By showing off how sexy I am, and being seen with you, it’s actually helping you.”  
“Right.” Peter wondered if that made sense even to Wade.  
Wade gave him a loving look and patted his knee. “Good boy.”  
Peter snorted and glanced at his watch. He shoved Wade’s legs off him and pulled himself up, offering Wade a hand.  
Wade looked at it lazily. “We could stay here,” he offered.  
Peter shrugged and began walking away. “Suit yourself.” He hid a smile.  
Wade’s arm was around his waist in three seconds flat. “Can’t let a sweet thing like you walk by yourself.”  
They began idly chatting as they walked towards his locker.  
“So which way now?” Wade asked as Peter closed his locker. His hands were on him again. He wondered if Wade was going for some sort of most-touching-of-boyfriend record.  
“This waa-” Peter had turned towards the corridor to see the people he was hoping to _not_ run into that day. His bullies.  
He turned the other way. “Let’s go the long way,” he suggested.  
Wade wasn’t fooled. “You seem a bit turned around,” he commented dryly, staring at the group of boys on the other side of the hall. “I’ll go ask those guys for directions.”  
“Wade,” Peter said desperately. “Don’t.”  
Wade shot him a winning smile as he slipped from his grip. “Just a little talk,” he promised.  
  
XXX  
  
Peter was waiting outside the school. “Just a little talk,” he quoted as Wade walked up to him, holding an ice pack to his face.  
“I won, didn’t I?” Wade chirped, kissing the side of his face.  
“Oh yeah,” Peter said, mustering all the sarcasm he could. “You definitely _won.”_ He shook his head. “I hate you.”  
Wade was hugging him. “No you don’t,” he whispered.  
“If you were a student here you would be expelled.”  
“But I’m not. And _they_ threw the first punch, everyone saw it, they’re the ones in trouble.”  
Peter groaned into his shoulder. “Only because you’re so annoying.”  
Wade chuckled, then winced. “It hurts to move my face,” he moaned. “Take me home and look after me Peter.”  
Peter sighed and kissed the bruise that was forming on his face. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well?
> 
> My [tumblr inbox](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/ask) and the comment section are always open for prompts and talking~


End file.
